


Exaudiunt

by Rebel_Atar



Series: Very Belated 2018 Kinktober [12]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: M/M, PWP, Rimming, Temple era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-31 20:36:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21151832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rebel_Atar/pseuds/Rebel_Atar
Summary: Baze gets his revenge for Chirrut's exhibitionism.A sequel to Secretum.





	Exaudiunt

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: rimming

Chirrut's back was bent over the bed, feet trailing on the floor. Baze knelt, the height difference put Chirrut in just the right position.

Baze preferred this. The privacy of their room. That Chirrut had managed to talk him into what he had, in the middle of a hallway of all the places he could have picked, was nothing short of a miracle. And right now, Baze was going to get his revenge.

First he massaged the strong muscles in front of him, thigh to ass and back again. Chirrut always found it easier to relax into these things than Baze did, but Chirrut was also impatient. Baze had every intention of taking his time. He gripped Chirrut's ass in his large hands, thumbs smoothing down the skin before he spread the cheeks apart. Chirrut was already squirming a little. His impatience getting the better of him. Baze chuckled and licked a long stripe from the back of Chirrut's balls to his hole, then blew gently across it. His lover shivered violently and Baze grinned.

He licked again, taking a shorter and shorter path up until he was lapping at the ring of muscle. Occasional breaths causing Chirrut to twitch at the sensation. He pushed back, trying to get more, and Baze drew away. Chirrut whined.

"None of that now." The large acolyte chided. "You got your way, now you have to endure mine."

Baze leaned back in, gentle licks turning into swirling motions. His tongue teased the rim as Chirrut's muscles relaxed. Chirrut let out a shaky moan.

The teasing was as drawn out as Baze could make it. He moved from toying with the rim to dipping his tongue in just enough that the muscles would start to part for him before pulling back.

"Baze, please!" Chirrut was getting loud now. All moans and shivers and trying to thrust his ass back enough to force Baze's tongue inside of him.

Baze took pity on him. He pulled Chirrut up by the hips to get a better angle and buried his face between muscular cheeks. He thrust his tongue past the ring of muscle, drawing it back slowly before thrusting in fast.

He worked one finger in along side, then another. Then ground them against Chirrut's prostate as he sucked on his rim. Chirrut wailed. Eyes unfocused and mouth open in a constant stream of obscenities and moans he pushed back against Baze. Demanding more, needing it. Baze continued to torment him, lapping at his much abused hole as he finger fucked Chirrut hard. In the end it took very little more to drive the other acolyte, screaming, over the edge, soaking the bed sheets with come and shivering with aftershocks.

Baze stroked Chirrut's back as he came down from the high, making a mental note to change the sheets before they slept.

* * *

"No wonder you were so skittish about watching them you don't even need to!" Rizari slapped the Togruta on the arm. "You can hear them through the wall I can't believe you didn't tell me."

"I'm sure they aren't aware I can hear. Ahaashlaa's eyes were fixed firmly on the floor. "Everyone deserves privacy."

Rizari looked embarassed. "I know but those two are just so-"

"I know."

Rizari edged a little closer to Ahaashlaa. "So..." Said the Zabrak. "What do you think of me sleeping over sometimes."


End file.
